


Requiem for Uncomplicated

by cerise



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerise/pseuds/cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Casablancas mourns his baby brother. He has his own take on the stages of grief. An S2 finale coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for Uncomplicated

The way Dick Casablancas sees it, somebody has to have gotten something wrong, and that somebody sure as hell isn't him. Oh, he's heard it on the news a billion times over, but the thing is, it's like. Yeah, he's got a brother named Beaver (whatever - Cassidy) Casablancas, and he knows what everybody's saying some other guy with the same name did, but... the two don't match. Dick keeps trying to make them match in his head, but it's like that toy they give babies, where they try to shove a square peg into the triangle hole.

Dude, exactly like that.

  
+++

  
The second thing he realizes is there's nobody left but him.

But the first thing he thinks to do when he hears ( _all over the sidewalk in front of the Grand, man_ ) is to call somebody, but after several minutes of trying and failing to come up with something, he realizes there isn't anybody to call, and if there's one thing Dick Casablancas hates feeling, it's this fucking helpless. Then after the phone urge passes, there's a white hot flash of rage that slaps him so hard that he seriously almost spews.

So he wakes up the next day and tries to see how long he can hold out without thinking about anything.

It's not nearly as long as he hopes.

  
+++

  
When he walks into the Neptune Grand, he doesn't look at the sidewalk.

Logan looks like shit when he opens the door, gives him a look like it's the weirdest thing in the universe to see Dick standing in the hallway. Dick's already drunk, so he considers shouting into Logan's face that it's not the weirdest thing by a _mile_.

Logan asks him if he's okay. The few people who'll even talk to him since his baby brother bit it always ask him if he's "okay." Whatever that even means, right?

He starts to notice they never say, "I'm sorry."

  
+++

  
One night he downs a whole lot of pills with some nice bourbon, really good shit. But afterwards, he still isn't all that sleepy. And now he can't take any more pills, because one Casablancas suicide was bullshit enough, but two would make it all a _huge fucking joke._

He decides then and there that Veronica Mars and her stupid, fat, pasty-ass friend who still ended up being too good for Beaver made the whole thing up just to piss him off. To make Beaver look bad. Something.

He tries to make that idea fit with what he knows. He tries and tries and tries.

  
+++

  
He used to think he wanted to be famous one day, but he takes that all back now, and not just because reporters ask the most bullshit questions ever. They bring up all kinds of sick shit, like it's nothing, about Goodman (he now realizes picking surfing over little league had been a stroke of brilliance) and whether Beaver ever killed any small animals. What the fucking fuck, you know? Like his brother hadn't just _died._

One reporter, pretty enough to hit on if she hadn't been shoving a microphone into his face, asks him if there'd been any clues that Beaver had lost his shit and become someone Dick's never heard of.

Then he remembers how Beaver'd made sure _he_ wasn't on the bus either, when it went over that cliff, and his mouth goes dry.

  
+++

  
They bury him in a closed casket. Dick totally gets why. Beaver's probably in there all messed up, maybe not even in one piece, and before he can stop himself, his imagination's taken over, and then he has to go outside and get some air, before he really does spew.

Nobody's there except the people who absolutely have to be, and Kendall, who's probably sorry there's only one casket. Dick decides: when he goes, he wants Neptune to have a _parade_. Mandatory attendance. Fuck _everybody_.

So, yeah. He gets why the casket's closed. Only problem is, you can't say goodbye to someone you can't even see.

  
+++

  
Shit.

One day, a while after, when Dick is accidentally sober, the questions come pounding at him. Like waves. Like wipeouts. Like.

Did Beaver know he'd been banging Bettina? Had that bunched up his panties enough to -

And -

That PCH kid that dies on the bus (that Beaver had, _you know_ )? Hadn't Dick done something – sprayed bleach on those jeans ( _and hadn't that been heeeelarious_ )? Right before?

Even stuff like –

I called her Miss Dumbass. Maybe then he –

Then –

That one time I closed the door on him and Veronica Mars – maybe that's why she and Logan –

 _Shit._

  
+++

  
He doesn't visit Logan any more after that one time. Things had been too weird. But, dude, just the fact that they'd been weird – is weird. Things between him and Logan were always nice and simple. It's like a law of the universe. They have good times, lots of laughs, everybody goes home happy. The point is: they never had Oprah moments.

This last time there're long pauses before everything Logan says and he can't look at Dick and he wants to shove him and tell him to snap out of it, he's not Beaver - they were night and day, isn't that the point?

But he's always been better at shoving than talking.

  
+++

  
He thinks about before, when everything didn't blow this much. Now, everything's all heavy and, like, fragile and, come on, what the hell is he supposed to do with that?

Meaanwhile, nobody looks at him. Nobody's sorry. Kendall doesn't call and his real mother doesn't come to see the (closed) casket. It's a _total_ joke, dude. None of it's his, but like that even matters - anybody could see he's the only one left dealing.

So, yeah, wherever he is, Beaver better be glad he had to be scraped off the sidewalk of the Neptune Grand, because if he were alive right now?

Dick would totally kick his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[**fox1013**](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/) for helping me rework the parts that needed work, and for the wonderful instareadthrough.


End file.
